Normal Girl
by ribbonfly
Summary: "I JUST WANT TO BE A NORMAL GIRL!" yelled Svetlana rather unpredictably, "That is what all of us wants. I want to go on a date with a guy I like. Nothing fancy: just dinner, dancing and a chance to talk."


Another season has arrived. No one really wanted to do it but their contracts forced various contestants to play Total Drama again. Chris is excited for the season and decided to use the abandoned film lot from the second season. Today was an off day after many challenges but there were still two separate teams.

Mike and Zoey were walking around and came across DJ, their fellow teammate, practicing ribbon dancing. They thought he was pretty good and stayed to watch. Then DJ made a mistake and got tangled up in the ribbon.

"No, no, no! That was not proper form!" yelled a voice.

It was Svetlana, one of Mike's personalities. She went over to DJ and quickly untangled him.

"Try it like this," Svetlana instructed and executed the move DJ tried to do perfectly.

"Thank you, Mike?" DJ asked confused. DJ knew Mike's alternates personalities from watching Total Drama Revenge of the Island but still could not identify them all.

"It's Svetlana! You are welcome," responded Svetlana, "If you need any more help just call me. I do a little bit of rhythmic gymnastics on the side."

Then Mike returned to himself and left with Zoey confused on what just happened. He thought he had control over all his personalities now. Why did Svetlana show up? DJ was just also confused but decided not to think too deeply about the situation. He was grateful that Svetlana did teach that move he was working on for a while.

A few days after that event, DJ came to Mike one day to ask for Svetlana. DJ wanted some help for a routine and could not get it quite right.

"Well, I cannot really summon any personality now they kind of… Oh of course I will help you!" said Mike/Svetlana, "Svetlana is willing to help a person in need!"

DJ was still surprised at the sudden change. He never met anyone like Mike or Svetlana before. It did make him uneasy but Svetlana seems nice. She asked him to perform and gave helpful criticism. Then she showed DJ what to do. After awhile DJ was able to nail the routine.

"Good job DJ! I knew you could do it!" praised Svetlana, "You are surprisingly graceful."

"Yeah, I don't like stepping on cracks so I learned how to walk on the edge of sidewalks. My mom saw this and made me join rhythmic gymnastics, "said DJ.

"Why avoid stepping on sidewalk cracks? " Svetlana curiously asked.

"I am superstitious and I do not want to hurt my mom. I made some sandwiches as thanks for helping me if you want them," DJ replied and offered.

Svetlana thought it was sweet that DJ would care about his mom so much. She ate DJ's sandwiches and thought they were the greatest things she had ever eaten. While eating DJ and Svetlana talked about their pasts and interests until Mike showed up to reclaim his body which did shock DJ a little. Mike ate some of the sandwiches and confirmed that they are really good and left.

While sleeping Mike went to talk to Svetlana in his subconscious. He found her and asked why she has been popping up recently. Mike was not angry but a little ticked that she been appearing without his consent.

Svetlana really did not know. Even Manitoba, Chester and Vito asked her how she was able to do it. All of them have not been out in such a long time. Svetlana explained that she saw DJ doing gymnastics and missed doing it herself. Many questions were asked but had no real answers. Mike asked Svetlana to not appear randomly anymore.

Over the course of a few days Svetlana would appear rather randomly. She would say hi to DJ and do exceptionally well during the challenges. While Mike's team loved having a powerhouse like Svetlana, Mike, Zoey and Cameron were concerned.

"I thought you had control of your personalities?" questioned Cameron while taking notes, "They have not shown up like this since TDRI."

"I do not know. I tried talking to Svetlana about it but even she seems confused on this," Mike explained, "I do not think she is lying, Svetlana has always been rather truthful."

"Have you been setting off triggers?" asked Zoey, "You told me that your personalities used to come out because of some sort action that set them off."

"That hasn't happened in a while I…Zoey?"

Mike was gone and now Svetlana is here. Cameron hurriedly wrote down notes at this current situation.

"Cameron, could you leave so I could have some girl talk?" asked Svetlana.

"Oh, okay," Cameron said a little confused.

Zoey was also confused. Why would Svetlana want to talk to her? What should she do?

"How are you Svetlana," asked Zoey cautiously.

"Confused," responded Svetlana, "Whenever I see DJ I get so happy. I just want to see him and he is all I think about. He is so nice and kind and makes really good food. I think it is sweet that he cares so much about his mom."

'You have a crush on DJ," realized Zoey. She was shocked at this information but happy that Svetlana trusted her to share this information.

"Yes but it will have to be unrequited," sadly stated Svetlana," I have a woman's heart but DJ probably will only ever sees me as a teenage boy."

Zoey felt sorry for Svetlana, unrequited love is the saddest of love in her book. She did not want to leave Svetlana like this so she offered Svetlana a sleepover in the girl's trailer in an attempt to lift her spirits. Svetlana accepted the offer, she wanted the company and the only the female members of their team was using the girl's trailer. When they got to the trailer the girls inside were a little confused but Zoey explained the situation. This led to a rather large discussion.

"I think you should tell him how you feel," suggested Sierra.

"I think it is better to forget about him," Courtney said, "There is no reason for causing heartache."

"But I can't stop thinking about him, DJ is so great!" countered Svetlana.

"How is Vito?" Anne Maria questioned somewhat eagerly.

"Maybe you ask him out," said Lindsay while painting Svetlana's nails.

"Do with whatever you think is right," Zoey said.

"I think I will admire him from afar for now," Svetlana decided, "Please, don't tell anyone about my crush on DJ."

Mike came back and was clearly confused. He wondered why his nails were painted purple and sitting in the girl's trailer. Lindsay said the color looked really good which Mike did agree with in his mind. Zoey explained that Svetlana needed some girl time. Mike left after getting the nail polish removed and went back to the boy's trailer. Cameron asked Mike a bunch of questions which Mike could not answer.

The next day Lindsay was talking to her boyfriend Tyler. She accidently revealed that Svetlana likes DJ and Tyler, who is unable to keep a secret, told everyone. DJ was uncomfortable with the situation while all of the guys thought it was rather funny.

"Svetlana?" DJ said to Mike while no one else was around.

"Yes?" Svetlana answered once she emerged.

"We need to talk."

"About what? Another routine?"

"No, I just don't feel the same way as you do about me."

"Who told you that?"

"I heard it around. I'm sorry Svetlana but I don't think I can return your feelings. "

DJ thought he saw a tear in Svetlana's eyes until Mike took over.

"What happen?" Mike asked while wiping the tear away.

"I was talking to Svetlana. Is she all right?" asked DJ in a concerned tone.

"I'm not sure," Mike replied.

Mike tried to talk to Svetlana that night but she was really upset and refused to talk to anyone. The next morning the girls wondered why Mike's eyes were puffy which Mike explained that Svetlana was crying and took over his body while they slept. The guys confirmed that they did hear crying while they slept.

"I noticed in TDRI that your personalities don't need triggers while you are asleep. Why is that?" Cameron asked.

"I don't really know. It is a way for my personalities and I to talk to each other I guess. Sometimes which ever personality that woke up would be the dominate one but that was when I was younger," answered Mike.

Then Chris had everyone do challenges for the next few days. Mike was doing terribly because whenever he wanted to use Svetlana's skills, she was too sad to do anything. Luckily for Mike his team kept winning so he was safe. Zoey was concerned about their team losing soon and voting off Mike. Mike also was looking pretty bad because Svetlana's sadness was affecting him. She decided to talk to Svetlana and see if she could cheer her up.

"Svetlana, are you okay?" Zoey asked.

No response.

'Svetlana, I always felt better when someone talks to me," Zoey tried again.

After a few minutes Zoey was about to give up until Svetlana appeared. Svetlana did want to talk but she was unsure how to start. Svetlana did know she wanted to talk to the other girls too so they both went to the girl's trailer.

Svetlana spent a lot of time crying. All the girls felt bad for her, none of them could ever truly know her feelings. Some of the girls knew the feeling of heartbreak but always have the thought that there is someone better for them. Svetlana doesn't have that, she is in a boy's body and Mike is mostly in control.

"Vito and Mike are lucky, at least you two return their affections," Svetlana said while referring Anne Maria and Zoey.

"Svetlana, is there anything we can do for you?" Zoey offered.

"If you can get me my own body and have DJ like me would be nice," said Svetlana rather irritated.

"Anything else?" Zoey asked again. She never really had friends back home so she was not really sure how to comfort people but she would try her best.

It was silent for a while until…

"I JUST WANT TO BE A NORMAL GIRL!" yelled Svetlana rather unpredictably, "That is what all of us wants. I want to go on a date with a guy I like. Nothing fancy: just dinner, dancing and a chance to talk."

Zoey then had an idea.

"Why don't we make that come true?" Zoey suggested,"That way you can experience what it is like to be a normal girl. It won't solve all your problems but at least it will be fun."

"You can get me my own body?" Svetlana asked quizzically.

"No I mean the date, we can do the dancing and all that jazz," Zoey explained.

Svetlana thought about it. It would be fun and maybe going on the date will put her mind at ease. Once she done with the date she can focus on other things because being a normal girl would not be some forbidden fruit that hangs above her.

"How are we going to do that?" questioned Anne Maria, "That date sounds something out of a movie!"

"We are on a movie set, we just have to set up everything," Zoey countered.

"Leave that to me, I can organize the whole thing," Courtney volunteered, "Everything will be ready tomorrow night. Sierra you are in charge of decorations, Lindsay you are in charge of wardrobe for Svetlana, Anne Maria you are in charge of makeup and Zoey you are coming with me and getting the guys help."

It took the entire day but Courtney made it work. She even got every contestant helping her, even the ones that are not on her time. She convinced DJ to go on the date (with a little intimidation and Zoey's pouting), even though he was a little bit apprehensive about it. He did not want to hurt Svetlana's feelings but does not want her to be on his hook. Courtney convinced him that Svetlana needed this to put her mind at rest then his life could go back to normal.

Evening finally came and the first part of the date was in one of the studios. It was perfect; the lighting, the backdrop and more importantly no Chris or cameras. Chris did try to record the date. A personality of Mike liking DJ? That was television gold in his mind. Unfortunately for him everything was planned out so anyone who was not helping was excluded. That did not stop Chris from trying to infiltrate throughout the night though.

DJ stood by the table in a tuxedo and was really nervous. How will the night end? No one has really done this before. DJ was going to chicken out but everyone stopped him. Then Svetlana appeared and she looked beautiful. She had a flowing gown and a ribbon on the side of her head.

DJ pulled the chair out for her and he thought he saw her blush a little. The food was served and it was okay. The two sat and ate in awkward silence for the entire meal much to the girls' dismay. They planned in silence to make sure part two would be better.

After dinner Svetlana and DJ went to the dance floor. Performing the music was Courtney singing and the Drama Brothers were back up. The girls grabbed the guys and started to dance with them in hopes that DJ and Sveltana would feel more comfortable with each other since they were not alone. It worked and everyone slowly left the dance floor so they could eventually have the last dance to themselves.

Those two left the dance floor and went to the outdoor gazebo to admire the starry night. They chatted about a variety of things and had a good time. They were very casual and relaxed being in each other's presence.

"You know DJ, you don't have to be afraid of everything," Svetlana said.

"But there are a lot of scary things out there though," DJ countered.

"You are made from tough stuff DJ. You have been on three seasons of Total Drama! Nothing is tougher than that," Svetlana stated.

"To be fair I thought it was going to be a fancy resort instead of a competition," said DJ laughingly.

They talked about their experiences with Total Drama and life. Svetlana even revealed her desire for attention. Being one of five personalities is tough. That is why she loves to show off her gymnastic skills. All the personalities want attention even Mike who acts rather shy. She believes because Mike acts secretive it actually gets him more attention. DJ talked about his love for animals and how he wished that he could send his mom back to Jamaica like she wanted.

Hours have passed and unfortunately all good things must come to an end.

"DJ, thank you for tonight…for everything," Svetlana said.

"You're welcome," DJ replied, "It was fun and I really enjoyed myself."

The two made eye contact and both blushed. The way that the moon shone on Svetlana's face and the way the stars lit up her eyes, DJ thought it was beautiful.

"Thank you for letting me being a normal girl for one night."

Svetlana kissed DJ. During that time DJ thought how nice and pretty Svetlana is which his thoughts were soon interrupted by screaming.

"DJ, why are you kissing me! Why am I in a dress! What is going on!" Mike panically asked.

Svetlana was so happy that she went back to Mike's subconscious. Unfortunately for Mike no one told him about the date. A few days after Mike noticed some things about himself. He was a little more graceful and agile. He manages to land perfectly when Chris had the entire cast fall from a great height. There were stranger things he noticed too, he had an urge to hold DJ's hand and eat borscht.

Mike told Cameron and Zoey about the recent trip into his subconscious to talk to Svetlana.

* * *

"How have you been Svetlana?" Mike asked.

"Very good," Svetlana said happily.

"Have you been letting me use your abilities recently?" Mike questioned.

"Have I? I haven't noticed," Svetlana replied.

Svetlana told Mike and the rest of the personalities the wonderful time she had that night. She was so happy that everyone in Mike's subconscious was happy for her and was a jealous that she got some time outside of the subconscious.

"I really do like DJ."

* * *

"I have been thinking that maybe I should let some of my personalities run free for a little while," Mike said to Zoey and Cameron, "Maybe they just need some time being themselves without interruptions."

"I think that should be all right," Cameron inputted, "By the way, why are your nails still painted?"

"Svetlana hid all the nail polish remover and refused to tell me where she hid it. She is still upset that I beat her up back at the island," Mike explained while looking at his nails.

Zoey did try to make Mike feel better by saying it was his color and Lindsay did a great job.

"Anyway I think I will let one of my personality run free for today. We all want to be our own individual which is hard when there is only one body," Mike said, "Anne Maria! Come over here!"

"What do you want," Anne Maria asked while walking towards the trio.

Mike sighed and had the expression whether or not this was a good idea. He decided to get this over with and ripped off his shirt.

"Yo! Anne Maria, how have you been babe?" Vito asked.

"Eee! Vito! You're back!" Anne Maria squealed happily.

Anne Maria and Vito walked off to do some catching up. Zoey was a little ticked but knew that Vito is Vito and Mike is Mike. Cameron wrote down everything that has happened. During the entire conversation, DJ was walking by and listened to some of it. He remembered the night of his and Svetlana's date. He remembered everything that happened before then and everything in between. He remembered how beautiful Svetlana looked and how nice the kiss was. DJ saw that Svetlana had a fabulous and kind soul. Maybe he did start to have feelings for Svetlana after all.


End file.
